


...seven...

by BlindSwandive



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 fills [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...Is it still PWP if there's no actual porn?, BDSM, Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sweet and sorry but still going to tear you apart, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/pseuds/BlindSwandive
Summary: When Dean thinks he can't take anymore and Sam thinks he can.  Alternately: when sweet and gentle doesn't mean you'll be able to sit down later.So many thanks toRoad_Rhythmfor a sharp, speedy beta. <3





	...seven...

"Sam--Sammy, I can't--" Dean choked, desperate. He could feel the heat in his face, the snot, the pounding in his skull from hanging his head just a little too low while he laid across Sam's lap. Sam's hand stilled midair.

Dean sucked a breath while Sam hushed him gently, lowering his hand to run slow, soothing strokes up and down Dean's spine. "You can take it," he said. "I know you can take it. For me, Dean."

"Sam," Dean said again, almost a sob. "Sammy, please..." He grappled for an anchor, grabbing blindly at Sam's knee, at the hand that wasn't on his back.

Sam stroked his hair, then, humming sympathy. "I'll give you a choice. You can finish your ten now, or we can stop."

Dean held his breath. Through the tenderness in Sam's voice, he could still hear the conjunction hovering unspoken. _We can stop, but..._

When Sam didn't elaborate, Dean swallowed at the thickness in his throat. "What... what happens if we stop?"

Sam's hand in his hair pressed down encouragingly. "Then it's twenty later."

He'd only made it to seven this time.

Going on seemed impossible, but twenty swats from that huge paw, with all of Sam's strength behind it...

"Twenty later, starting over at one," Sam clarified, in case Dean had had any misapprehension about that. "Or just three more right now," Sam reminded him, like it was a kindness. "Whichever you want, Dean."

Dean buried his face against Sam's hip, took a deep breath, and mumbled wetly, "Now. Finish--we can finish now."

"Good boy," Sam said fervently, and curled inward to press a kiss to the back of Dean's skull, and Dean shuddered at the warmth that seemed to course through him from the spot, melting down his spine and out through his skin. Sam laced the fingers of one hand together with Dean's. "Squeeze as hard as you need, okay?"

Dean nodded and squeezed.

"It's... going to be harder, since we stopped," Sam said, softly. "I'm sorry."

Dean dug his free fingers into Sam's hip and nodded again. "I know."

Sam tugged Dean's hair gently, fondly, then let his hand slide down, cupping warm around the back of his neck, smooth along his spine, until it settled over Dean's ass where his skin still felt stinging hot, bright red. At least Sam's hand had cooled. The erection pressing into Dean's belly hadn't, digging up into him hot and hard, and he tried to focus there, on Sam's lust, closed his eyes and clutched his hand for a lifeline. 

And though it felt impossible to breathe, Dean found enough air to whisper, "S-seven," and Sam lifted his hand from Dean's ass, ready to strike.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Please negotiate and communicate meaningfully and respect boundaries. It's entirely possible that that has happened here offscreen but I'm leaving it purposefully ambiguous here. Consider it a choose-your-own-adventure situation.


End file.
